1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contour correcting circuit and a contour correcting method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order that a reproduced image is a clear image having a good contrast, Laplacian processing for adding Laplacian which is a secondary space differential to image data related to each of pixels for outputting image data to be its contour in order to make the contour of a subject clear to enhance an edge of the image has been conventionally performed.
In such a conventional contour correcting method, an oblique jaggy, a preshoot, an overshoot, or a sticky feeling is created, and only a particular frequency component is enhanced. Accordingly, an unnatural image whose contour has been enhanced is obtained.